


A Queen and her Bastard

by Awakey_Sun92 (Sleepy_moon29)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queen Cersei Lannister, Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Awakey_Sun92
Summary: Cersei Lannister is bored and lonely at the welcoming feast at Winterfell. Her husband is busy with his whores and her brother is in the South. So she decides to go hunt for some fresh meat.





	1. After the Feast

 

**Cersei Lannister**

 

Cersei sat at the high table in the great hall of Winterfell. It was their welcoming feast and Cersei was not enjoying herself. Her bowl of venison stew sat in front of her untouched, instead, she focused on her wine. Thankfully the Starks had the sense to serve her some Dornish red instead of the disgusting Northern piss they normally drank.

 

To her right was Catelyn Stark, they had long since stopped trying to pretend to have something in common and they had settled into silence. Cersei didn’t like the woman in the slightest. All it took was one conversation for Cersei to sense that the woman was so obsessed with being ‘proper’ that she was one step away from being a septa herself. It was a mystery how Stark managed to get 5 children on the uptight bitch.

 

On top of that, they were soon to be kin. Her husband had announced that her precious Joff would be marrying her eldest daughter. Of course her oaf of a husband had not even asked her what she thought of the match.

 

To her left was that oaf of a man and Robert was well into his cups. To make matters worse, her husband, was making a fool out of her yet again. He currently had a serving girl in his lap as he laughed loudly at rather unfunny jokes

 

They both knew that he was unfaithful and that he would probably bed some whore tonight. Usually, she did not mind this and it only made her nights with Jaime better, but unfortunately for her, Jaime was not here, and this meant that she would be sleeping alone tonight.

 

She cursed her luck and abruptly stood up

 

“Is everything alright your grace,” Catelyn Stark asked and Cersei gave her a well practiced fake smile

 

“Everything is just fine. I’d just like to get some fresh air,” she said as she began to leave the hall. Robert was too deep in his cups to notice. She slipped out a side door and entered the cool night air. She took a deep lungful of breath and continued to walk away from the loud noises coming from the great hall.

 

She ignored several of the Stark guards until she found someplace quiet. It was near the main courtyard where the boys played swords and pretended to be soldiers. Cersei enjoyed her silence until she heard an irritating noise. It was a loud rhythmic thumping and Cersei was determined to discover what it was.

 

She moved further into the courtyard and stopped near the training dummys. A young man was standing there angrily beating away at a strawman. Cersei watched him for a moment, she could see his muscles moving underneath his thin shirt as he moved back and forth and as his curls moved back and forth, she could see that he was actually attractive for a stable boy.

 

Cersei smiled to herself as she felt a twitch in her loins. She pulled down the slit in her dress to expose more of her breasts licked her lips as she stepped forward out of the shadows. It was time to get her some fresh meat.

 

**Jon Snow**

 

Jon was angry. He was angry because he wasn’t allowed to sit at the table with his brothers and sisters. He was angry that he was forced to stand in the crowd because he was a _bastard._ It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know who his mother was, so why was he being punished for it?

 

However, the one advantage of sitting at the back on his own, was that Jon was able to drink to his hearts content. He had spent the better part of the evening drinking with the stable boys and now he was outside taking out some of his anger.

 

As he lifted his arms up to take another swipe at the training dummy, he heard a woman speak

 

“If you hit that thing any harder, you’re going to burst it,” the woman said and Jon quickly spun around and opened his mouth. He quickly closed it when he saw who it was.

 

“Queen Cersei, your grace,” he stammered as he looked at her. “I didn’t know you were standing there,”

 

“Oh I’ve been standing there for some time,” she said as she walked forwards, and Jon couldn’t help notice the sway of her hips. “I’ve been watching you for a while. You’re quite good for a stable boy,”

 

Jon blushed when she said that and his eyes fell.

 

“I’m not a stableboy your grace. I’m a bastard,” he said quietly

 

“Ah your Ned Stark’s bastard,” she said. “Look at me, I want to see your face,”

 

Jon slowly looked up at her. She wore a red dress with a low cut that exposed the top of her breasts. Her long beautiful golden hair fell around her shoulders and his eyes moved up to her emerald eyes. Cersei Lannister was a very attractive woman, there was no doubt about that.

 

He looked into those eyes, those eyes appeared to be judging him, but whatever she found clearly pleased her because she licked her lips before speaking again.

 

“So you’re the bastard of Winterfell that they’ve been hiding from me?” she asked and Jon felt his anger return.

  
“Yes I am your grace,” he said through gritted teeth as he flexed his hand around his training sword

 

“That’s a shame. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve had to look at all day,” Cersei said and Jon looked up at her curiously. Was she lying to him? He wasn’t sure.

 

“Your grace, I think it’s best if you head somewhere else. It wouldn’t be proper for you to be seen outside here with me,”

 

“I agree. Take me someplace quieter where we are less likely to be seen,” Cersei said and Jon frowned

 

“Your grace,”

“It was not a request bastard,” she said as she cocked her head to the side. “It was an order,”

 

Those emerald green eyes looked at him coldly and Jon knew it was time to do what he was told. He put his sword down and he reached for a towel to wipe his face before he stood up

 

“Follow me your grace,” he said through gritted teeth,” as he began to lead her away. He decided to head around the back of the stables. However, Cersei had other ideas as she pulled him into an empty area in the undercroft.

 

“Here will do,” she said as she took a look around the inside. During winter months, this area was used to hold extra food. Cersei ushered Jon inside and then closed it behind her. Despite it being empty, the room was well lit, and there was a chair and desk in the room.

 

Cersei took a seat on the chair and left Jon to stand

 

“So Bastard, what is your name,”

 

“Jon. Jon Snow,”

 

“Jon,” she said in a playful voice. “That’s a nice name,”

 

“Thanks,”

 

“So Jon. What is life like in Winterfell?” she asked and Jon shrugged

 

“It’s alright I suppose. The castle is nice, I get to train with Robb and play with Arya,” he said with a shrug but it seemed that Cersei didn’t really care

 

“How many women have you been with Jon?” she asked and Jon paused. He hadn’t exactly been with a woman, but he knew what to do. Theon took credit for that. Both he and Robb had been to the brothel with him and seen how it was done. He had even had a few encounters with one of the prostitutes himself

 

Still as he looked at her, he couldn’t understand her angle. Why she wanted to know this peace of information

 

“I’ve never lain with a woman,” he replied honestly and Cersei looked a little surprised at that.

 

“Do you know why I brought you in here?” she asked and Jon shook his head. “It’s because I’m going to fuck you,” she said bluntly

 

Jon looked her dead in the eye and it looked like she was serious.

 

“Pardon?” he stammered

 

“I am going to fuck you,” she repeated as she loosened out her golden hair. “You do know what that is right?” she asked and Jon quickly nodded, but still he didn’t understand

 

“Your grace, the King,”

“The King is a lecherous whoremonger who is well into his cups,” Cersei said dismissively

 

Jon struggled to find an answer as she slowly stood up. She began to sway her hips seductively as she crossed over to him. She quickly gripped his cock which was as hard as rock in his breeches

 

“Oh what do we have here bastard? Your cock seems nice and hard for me already,” she palmed his cock with one hand whilst she reached up to bite his earlobe. Jon’s hands slowly moved to her body and they roamed. He moved from her curvaceous hips up to her round breasts. Suddenly he decided to kiss her. Her lips were soft and Cersei opened her mouth to him and she let his tongue slip inside.

 

Then as soon as it began, Cersei pushed him away and then moved back to the chair. She lifted her gown and spread her legs, showing him the royal smallclothes. They were a silk red and Jon could clearly see a large wet patch on them, it made him throb.

  
“What are you wasting for bastard? Come and taste the royal cunt,” she said seductively and Jon walked forward automatically.

 

He dropped between her knees and inhaled her musky scent. He kissed the insides of her pale thighs and then he reached out and quickly removed her smallclothes. She had a small patch of golden hair right above her glistening cunt. He leaned forward and kissed it and savoured the taste.

 

Then he began to lick. He had never done this before, but he had seen it done in the brothels and he did his best to copy it.

 

His tongue moved slowly at first, as it explored the royal cunt. He licked all the way from her folds up to her clit and he listened for the noises she made. Soon his ears were filled with Cersei’s little moans as he licked. He found one area of her pussy that made her moan and he licked it again and again.

 

“That’s it bastard, lick my pussy. Right there,” Cersei moaned as she started to grind her cunt into his face. Jon groaned and he sped up, the insult spurring him on.

 

Cersei started to moan louder when he did that and her hand found its way into his hair, holding him in place. He moved down and pushed his tongue into her cunt briefly and swirled it around causing Cersei to squirm more. He reached out to grab one handful of breast as he pushed her legs apart to give him better access. He looked up at her, her eyes were closed as she played with her other breast

 

Then Jon moved on, he moved to her nub and probed it with a tongue, he flicked his tongue back and forth and Cersei immediately locked her legs around his neck as she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

 

Then suddenly, his face with filled with a flood of juices as Cersei shuddered. Jon eagerly lapped it all up and he savoured her taste.

 

“Are you sure you’ve never been with a woman before?” she asked and Jon grinned

 

“Was I that good?” he asked

 

“Good enough. Now let’s see if you can fuck as well as you can eat my pussy,” Cersei said as she stood up. She untied her laces and let her gown fall completely off her body into a puddle at the floor. Jon gazed at her naked glory.

 

Her golden hair fell perfectly to the tops of her large firm breasts. Her hips were wide and complimented her perfect figure. To complete the effect, she only wore her jewelled tiara, the tiara that marked her as royalty, the _Queen_ of Westeros.

 

“Like what you see?” she asked and Jon nodded from his knees.

 

“You’re perfect,” he whispered

 

“Take off your clothes,” she ordered and Jon raced to comply. In a flash, he was just as naked as her, his cock painfully hard and already weeping at the tip.

 

“You have a beautiful cock. Long, and thick as well. Girls like a thick cock,” she told him as she inspected his length. Cersei bent down to give it a quick kiss and the feel of her cool lips on his cock sent a bolt of energy running through his body

 

“We don’t want this to go off too quickly,” Cersei said as she stood up. She then pushed him back so he sat on the chair and she quickly straddled him. Jon looked down as Cersei lifted herself up, grabbed his cock, and guided him into her, nice and slow

 

They simultaneously gasped as they connected with each other. Cersei’s cunt was warm and almost impossibly tight. His arms naturally settled at her hips as the Queen of Westeros began to ride his bastard cock

 

“That’s it,” Cersei moaned as she moved up and down on his length. “Stretch my pussy,”

 

Jon bent forward and took a nipple in his mouth. He gently bit it and Cersei moaned again. He pinched and pulled at the other one before swapping between them. Cersei had great tits and he made sure to give them the attention they deserved.

 

Then Cersei began to lift herself up higher until only the tip of his cock remained in her pussy and then she slammed herself down, taking all of his length inside of her. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was so loud that Jon was sure that it was heard all the way across the North but he didn’t care. Cersei’s cunt was too warm and too tight for him to care about anything else at this moment.

 

Her tits rubbed against his chest and Jon began to slap her large fleshy ass.

  
“That’s it bastard. Spank me,” she ordered and Jon grunted. She called him a bastard _again_ . He shifted on the chair slightly so his ass hung off the edge and then he began to thrust up _hard_. Cersei threw her head back as Jon pounded the royal cunt. She grabbed the back of his head as her hands moved through his hair.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me with your bastard cock,” Cersei chanted as he pummeled into her.

 

“You like that don’t you,” Jon said. “The Queen of Westeros taking a _bastard_ cock in her royal cunt,”

 

“Yes,” she whispered. “Keep talking,”

 

“You think you’re so special because you’re a _Queen_ , but you’re just a whore. You’re _my_ whore,”

 

“Yes, yes yes,” Cersei moaned. “Keep going,”

 

“I’m going to fuck you for the rest of your stay slut,” Jon said. He felt his balls boil at that thought, being able to use the Queen of Westeros whenever he liked. He realised he needed to change position so he quickly threw her off him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” she asked as her eyes opened but Jon quickly spun her around and pushed her over the table. Cersei quickly understood and she spread her legs for him, Jon re entered her in one smooth slice.

 

“Oh god you’re so deep,” Cersei moaned as he began to find his rhythm again. “You’re so fucking deep, I can feel you in my fucking throat,”

 

Jon just grunted as he fucked her from behind. The sight of her large ass bouncing against him was almost too much for him. He quickly grabbed her golden hair in his fist and he roughly pulled her back like she was no more than a broodmare. Her tiara had fallen off her head and Jon threw it to the side. She was no longer a Queen, just a pussy for him to fuck.

 

Suddenly, Jon felt Cersei’s cunt tighten around him. It was like she was milking him, trying to squeeze every drop out of his cock. The pleasure was unbelievable and soon he fell over the edge. Spilling himself inside of her. He grunted and gave her burst after burst after burst of his seed until he lay limp on her back, completely spent.

 

He rolled off her and quickly apologised

 

“Sorry, I spilled my seed in you,” he said quietly and she silenced him with a quick kiss

 

“Don’t worry about that bastard. “There are things a woman can do to take of that,”

 

Jon breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up at ceiling.

 

“You’re still hard,” Cersei said as she stroked his cock which was still slick with their combined juices. “I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun together,”

 

And with that, she sunk to her knees and took him in her mouth. Jon looked down at her. Her red lips were glossy as they stretched to take his length in her mouth. Her emerald eyes were looking up at him hungrily as she bobbed.

 

Cersei’s tongue swirled around his tip before she plunged downwards, taking his entire length into her throat

 

“I love tasting myself on a cock,” she murmured as she took him out of her mouth. She ran her tongue along his shaft, all the way from the base to the very tip, then back down the sides again. It was like she was making love to his cock, worshipping it. Jon loved the feeling and he involuntarily bucked his hips, trying to force himself back inside of her mouth

 

“Not yet bastard,” she whispered. She teased the small slit in head of his cock, tasting a bit of his seed before she moved down to his balls. Jon watched as she licked and kissed his sack before taking one ball into her mouth. While she did that, she slowly stroked Jon’s throbbing length.

 

Jon couldn’t help himself, he moved his hands to her golden hair and thankfully Cersei took him back into her warm wet mouth. Jon watched as she bobbed hungrily, making sloppy lewd wet noises. He saw her slip one hand between her legs to play with her pussy as she sucked him.

 

Jon groaned as he felt his release approaching. Cersei seemed to notice it as well as she continued to bob hungrily.

 

“Not on my face,” was all she said as Jon released. She quickly grabbed his cock and aimed it lower so that his seed sprayed her breasts. He only managed four spurts this time, two for each tit. When he was finished, Cersei sat back on her haunches and gave him a victorious smile

 

Then the door opened.

 

“Your grace!” a woman said and Jon’s heart went into his throat. He immediately looked towards the door to see Lady Catelyn standing there. All three of them stood there in shock until Cersei moved first

 

“Close the door,” she said and Catelyn stood rooted to the spot. “Close the fucking door!” she repeated and thankfully Catelyn quickly complied. Once she was inside, Cersei went over to the door, locked it and then roughly pushed Catelyn into the room. Catelyn began to stare daggers into Jon whilst he sat on the edge of the table. Still very naked.

 

“Your grace, what is the meaning of this?”

 

“This is your husband’s bastard correct?” Cersei asked as she took a seat next to Jon on the table. Jon noticed that she had not moved to cover herself.

 

“Well, he and I were fucking until you so rudely interrupted us,” Cersei said as she pointed to his glistening cock which was still half hard.

 

  
“But your grace. What about the King?” Catelyn asked and Cersei shrugged as she began to stroke him again

 

“No doubt the King will bed one of your servants tonight. What he does does not concern me,”

 

“But your grace,” Catelyn said as she looked at Jon. “He’s a _bastard,_ ”

 

Jon scowled when he heard that word and Cersei seemed to notice. She smiled at him before turning to Catelyn

  
“I don’t care what he is. I’m a woman that needs to be fucked, and he is an excellent fuck if I do say so myself,”

 

Catelyn opened her mouth to protest but Cersei silenced her with a look

 

“Look at my cunt,” Cersei said as she spread her legs, she spread her lips and then patted it. Catelyn cringed at the word. Jon looked and he saw his thick seed slowly oozing out of her. “It’s freshly fucked and full of his seed,”

 

Catelyn nodded as she watched Cersei reach down with a long slim finger to collect a glob of seed. She held it alot in the air and beckoned Catelyn forward with it.

 

“Taste it,” Cersei ordered. Catelyn looked at her for a moment and seemingly pleaded with her using her eyes however Cersei was having none of it. Her green eyes were cold and unforgiving and Catelyn slowly walked forward to suck her finger clean.

 

It made Jon throb.

 

Cersei then grabbed his hand and pushed it towards her pussy. Jon got the message and quickly copied what she did. Catelyn scowled at him before she opened her mouth and sucked his finger clean. Jon smiled and blew her a kiss

 

“This is what is going to happen. If you EVER want your daughter to marry my son, then you are going to get on your knees and clean out every drop of his seed. Then you’re going to take off your dress and take his bastard cock in your pretty pink cunt,” Cersei said and Jon smiled at her.

 

“Your grace. I have a husband,”

 

“I don’t give a shit,” Cersei said in a bored tone. “You’re going to do what I say, or else you can tell your daughter, why she will never, ever be Queen,”

 

Catelyn looked at her for a few moments before she sunk to her knees.

 

“Of course your grace,” Catelyn mumbled and Jon’s cock was once again hard in anticipation of what was to come next. Cersei smiled at him and kissed him. Then she roughly pushed him away and pointed to Catelyn

 

“Well Bastard, what are you waiting for?”


	2. Lessons for a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn Stark takes a few lessons from Cersei Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first Jon/Cat/Cersei story?

 

**Catelyn Stark**

  


Catelyn Stark looked up at the Queen of Westeros who had a smug smile on her face. She patted her pussy once again and Catelyn watched as that bastard seed oozed out of her.

“I’m waiting Lady Stark,” Cersei said as she cocked her head to the side. Catelyn only nodded slowly as she sunk to her knees

 “Wait. I want you to _crawl_ ,” Cersei said and Catelyn’s face burned in humiliation. It was only a short distance between her and the Queen, but it felt like a thousand leagues. Once she finally crossed the distance, she found herself eye level with the Queen’s cunt. She could smell her musky scent, mixed in with the bastard’s seed.

 Her cunt glistened in front of her and Catelyn swallowed nervously

 “What are you waiting for?” the Queen asked and Catelyn nodded again. She tentatively stretched out her tongue and it met the Queen’s pussy. Their mix of juices had a unique taste and Catelyn swallowed it quickly. She then began to lick her pussy, slowly, unsure of what to do to please her

 At that moment, she felt strong hands at her hips. It was the bastard. He pushed up her skirts and then roughly ripped her small clothes off her, exposing her cunt to the open air like a common whore. Catelyn could not imagine what a sight she must have been. She involuntarily stiffened up, determined not to enjoy it.

 Cersei angrily slapped her face

 “Clean me slut!” she ordered and Catelyn’s face burned again. She licked Cersei’s pussy some more, teaching herself to adjust to the taste. It was not as bad as she first thought.

 Then she felt a finger on her folds. The bastard traced the lips of her cunt with a long slim finger before slowly pushing inside of her.

“Like what you see bastard?” Cersei asked

 “Yes, she’s a little stiff though,” Jon said quietly

 “Then loosen her up,” Cersei replied as she cocked her head to the side. Catelyn had no idea what she meant by this. Then she felt a sharp stinging pain on her arse as Jon spanked her. Then again on her other cheek.

 Catelyn cried out in pain as she looked up at Cersei, hoping for mercy. Instead she saw that the Queen had a twisted smile on her face and she started to mindlessly grind her pussy.

 “Very good bastard,” Cersei said encouragingly. Her hands went to Cat’s head and roughly pushed her face into her cunt. Cersei continued to grind her pussy and soon Cat’s face was smeared in their juices.

 Worse still, Jon had continued to spank her, and after a while, she felt a warm wetness begin to spread from between her legs. Jon continued to spank her and soon Catelyn lost count, the mixture of pain and pleasure felt so good. Was he punishing her for how she treated him? Perhaps he was, the thought was strangely arousing. 

 Once Jon stopped spanking her, he slipped his finger into her pussy and Catelyn could hear how wet she was.

 “Much better,” he said quietly. The next thing she felt was his cock as it slowly pushed into her. Catelyn gasped into Cersei’s cunt involuntarily. He was much thicker than she thought. She was not sure she could even fit his entire length inside of her.

 Then she felt his hips pressed against hers and she knew that she had taken him all in. Once Jon was sheathed inside of her, she found herself involuntarily wiggling her hips, moving his cock around inside of her. Catelyn was sure that she had never been this full before.

 “Mmmm, how does it feel bastard?” Cersei asked. Catelyn chanced a look up at her, she was grinning as she played with one breast

 “It feels so good, she’s so tight,” Jon moaned

 “Tighter than me?” Cersei asked in a petulant voice as she turned her beautiful face into a pout.

 “Never,”

 “Good answer bastard. Now go on, fuck the woman who’s made your life miserable,” Cersei said and Jon quickly complied. Catelyn moaned loudly as Jon began to thrust.

 “He’s so thick isn’t he,” Cersei said as she continued to grind her pussy in her face. “I bet he’s much thicker than your husband,”

 Catelyn didn’t answer although it was true. Instead she focused on the feeling, the feeling of being stretched completely around his length. The feeling of his cock hitting hidden spots deep in her cunt that she didn’t know she had. The feeling of embarrassment slowly turning into pleasure

 “I bet you’ve never had a cock as thick as your bastard’s before in your life have you? It’s a shame really. Every woman deserves to be well and properly fucked at least once in her life. “But don’t worry, we’ll soon make up for lost time,”

The implication of her words were not lost on Catelyn but she didn’t respond. She was too busy focused on enjoying the feeling of being completely full of cock.  

 Jon started to slap her arse again as he fucked her and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. He was fucking her so hard that Catelyn wasn’t even licking the Queen’s cunt anymore, Jon was just fucking her face into it.

 “Tell me bastard. Did she ever make you feel like part of the family?” Cersei asked and Jon grunted. “I bet she never did. I bet she made sure you only got the minimum. Is that true?”

“Yes,” Jon grunted as he continued to fuck her. It seemed that Jon found more speed after listening to Cersei’s words

 “Come on bastard. I thought she treated you like shit?”

 “She did?”

 “Then I want you to fuck the _shit_ out of her. I want you to pound that pussy so hard, every time she opens her legs all she thinks about is you. I want you to _breed_ her,” Cersei ordered and Jon grunted loudly.

 He roughly yanked her back by the hips and then put his hand on the top of her neck. He forced her face into the ground and changed his angle. And then Jon began to truly fuck her.

 Catelyn screamed in pleasure, the change in angle meant that Jon was now deeper than he was before. He was impossibly deep, it was like his cock was going to split her in half. All Catelyn could do was close her eyes and take it

 “That’s it bastard, fuck her like a broodmare. Put the bitch of Winterfell in her place,” Cersei said. Catelyn heard wet sloppy noises and she guessed that the Queen was pleasuring herself once again.

 She felt her walls tighten as she nearly passed out in pleasure from one of the most powerful orgasms in her life. It was never ending, wave after wave of constant pleasure and Jon continued to mercilessly pound her through it. Her body fell limp to the side as the waves of pleasure rolled through her

 “Pull out,” Cersei ordered. “Paint her face. Humiliate her,”

 She felt Jon roughly pull out of her and then she felt Cersei hold her limp body up. Cersei was behind her and she could her breasts in her back. Her nipples were hard against her flesh. Catelyn couldn’t even find the strength to open her eyes.

 “Go on bastard, all over her face,” Cersei said encouragingly as she began to fondle Catelyn’s breasts. After a few moments, she heard Jon grunt as a few spurts of his seed land on her face and fall down her chest. Catelyn’s eyes remained closed as Cersei let go of her limp body

 “Is that it?” Cersei said in a disappointed tone. “We must have worn you out,”

 “Aye,” Jon breathlessly replied. She heard him collapse in the chair. Cat moved her hands to her face, pushed the seed out of her eyes and then opened her eyes. Jon was sat in the chair and Cersei sat in his lap, they were both facing him. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat and Jon’s cock was at half hardness between his legs.

 “Look at her bastard. Her face is shining with our essence. Her hair is a mess, she looks no better than a cheap whore who can’t even afford to bathe,” Cersei said with a cruel smile.

 “There’s a towel over there, clean yourself up and get the fuck out of my sight,” Cersei added. Catelyn slowly nodded as she rose to her feet. She found the towel and did her best to fix her appearance, she would have to sneak back through the castle and into her rooms, gods forbid anyone saw her like this.

 After she did her best to fix her appearance, she turned to see that Cersei was still looking at her, although now she had Jon’s cock buried in her cunt once again.

 “Come over here,” she said with a long slim finger.

 “Are we going to tell anyone about this?” Cersei asked and Catelyn shook her head

 “No your grace,”

 “Good girl. I’ve changed my mind by the way, this isn’t going to be a one time thing. You did a shitty job eating my cunt and I’m not going to let that go,”

 “But your grace, we could get caught,” Catelyn blurted out but Cersei shrugged

 “You are the lady of Winterfell. You run this household, correct?” she asked and Cat nodded. “Then find somewhere where we won’t get caught. I don’t want any excuses. When I say I want you, I expect you to find someplace for us, is that understood?”

 Catelyn swallowed nervously before she nodded

 “Yes your grace,” she said quietly and Cersei smiled. She lifted herself up and Jon’s cock fell out of cunt

 “Before you go, I want you to taste the bastard cock that fucked you senseless,”

 Cat knew better than to say no. She quickly bent over and took Jon’s cock back into her mouth. Her lips could barely fit around his length and she was sure that she didn’t even fit half of it in her mouth.

 “Urgh. I’m surprised that your husband doesn’t have any mistresses. You can’t suck cock either. What kind of a wife are you if you can’t suck cock?” Cersei asked rudely and Catelyn blushed

 “Don’t answer that, you’re dismissed,” Cersei said with a wave of her hand. Cersei followed her to the door, pushed her out and locked it behind her. She was probably going to fuck the bastard long into the night.

 Then Catelyn began the long walk of shame back to her chambers. She told herself that she did it for Sansa, so she could one day be Queen, however she kept thinking back to Cersei’s words.

 She had never been fucked like that before, and the worst part is.

 

Deep down, she loved it

  


**Cersei Lannister**

 

The following morning Cersei Lannister was in a good mood, one of her best in years. Jon had fucked her twice more times that night and Cersei was sure he could have gone longer if they had more time. However, she had to get back before people noticed that she was gone.

 She had slept like a baby that night.

 As she had slept in late that morning, that meant that she took her breakfast on her own. She watched as people came and went in the great hall. Somehow Robert managed to stagger into the hall after her, no doubt he had been up late fucking his whores.

 She smirked as she saw him sit at the other end of the table to her. He was clearly hungover and Cersei didn’t feel bad for him in the slightest.

 “Where did you go last night?” he mumbled.

 “I wanted some fresh air so I went outside. Then I decided to take a night time stroll around the castle. What about you, how was your night?” Cersei asked

 “It was alright,” Robert mumbled and Cersei bit back a laugh. He always did this, after a night drinking and whoring, he would wake up the following morning and act remorseful for what he did. Sometimes he lied and pretended he didn’t even do it.

 Cersei just shook her head at him and continued to eat. She saw Lady Catelyn enter the hall and she smiled. Catelyn wouldn’t meet her eyes and that only made her feel better. Cersei cocked her head to the side as she watched her scurry about the hall.

 From what she remembered, Catelyn had a nice body. Her tits had a little sag and her arse was not as big as hers but she had nothing to be ashamed of.

 What was disappointing, was her oral skills.

 Cersei had been unimpressed with her ability to eat her cunt, and she could not imagine she was very good at sucking cock either. So, she would have to teach her.

 She pushed her plate to the side as she stood up. Then she walked towards Catelyn.

 “Lady Stark,” she said in a clear voice and she saw Cat freeze.

 “Your grace, how - how can I help you?” she asked as she looked at the floor.

 “You can start by looking me in the eye,” Cersei replied and Catelyn slowly looked up. She felt her pussy grow wet at the look of submission on her face. “Meet me in my chambers in the guesthouse tonight after dark. You know why,”

 “Your grace, what about,” Catelyn stammered

 “Tell them the Queen requires your services. It’s true enough,” Cersei said as she interrupted her. She really was not in the mood for her excuses

 “But your grace,” Catelyn

 “Enough. Haven’t I made it clear that I really don’t care about your excuses?” Cersei said in a cold voice. “Don’t be late,”

 With that, she turned on her heels and walked away from her. She left the great halls and then wandered the castle for a bit. She thought about Jon, he was certainly a great fuck and he came with a lot less baggage than Jaime. Should she take him with her to Kings Landing? His fat cock would certainly keep her cunt happy.

 Not to mention, having a young boy toy would mean that she would be in charge. She could teach him how to properly please a woman. Jaime thought that his way was best but she was sure that with time she could teach Jon to be better. Perhaps she should find a place for her in her own personal guard. He could be her personal sword and shield, and she would make sure that he was well compensated for his efforts ‘protecting her’

 She turned a hallway and there he was in front of her, her handsome boytoy. Suddenly she was filled with the urge to rip off his clothes to admire his young hard form. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him.

 “Have you been waiting for me?” she asked and she saw him blush.

 “Maybe,” he quietly replied and Cersei smiled, she would have to keep him. She turned around behind her and saw that there was no one there, but she was sure that wouldn’t be the case for long

 “What did you want?” she asked in a teasing voice

 “I wanted to know if you were ok, and if perhaps, we could, erm, do it again,” he quietly said and Cersei smirked

 “Do what again?” she asked and Jon blushed more, he looked so cute when he blushed like that.

 “You know,” he whispered and Cersei raised an eyebrow at him. “Fuck,”

 “Can you find someplace quiet?” she asked and his eyes widened in surprise. Had he expected her to say no? What sane woman would ever say no to him?

 “Yeah. There’s a room that we use for storage just around the corner, but right now, in the middle of the day?” he asked and Cersei just smirked

 “We’ll have to be quick,” she said with a shrug. “Lead the way bastard,” she said and Jon nodded before turning. She followed a safe distance behind him, making sure to check her corners before following. She had to admit, sneaking around trying not to get caught added an extra thrill to it.

 They managed to reach the storage room without encountering anyone. Cersei quickly slipped inside and looked around. There were tables and chairs piled into the room and she raised an eyebrow in surprise

 “After the feast, this is where we put all the spare stuff,” Jon said with a shrug as he stopped behind her. Cersei just shrugged and turned around to face him. She kissed him as her hand went down to palm his cock through his breeches, and she could feel that he was already hard for her. Her tounge claimed domiance over his as her fingers expertly unlaced his laces and his beautiful cock sprang free.

 Jon’s hands roamed around her body and they settled on her arse. He began to squeeze and fondle her arse cheeks.

 “I want to see you,” Jon said as he broke the kiss

 “No, no time. Just get inside me,” Cersei said as she spun around. She hiked up her dress, pushed her small clothes out of the way and presented her cunt to him, she was already soaked. “I’m waiting bastard,”

 Clearly, he had other ideas. She heard him get on her knees behind her, and then she felt his hands on her cheeks. Caressing them.

 “You have the most wonderful arse,” Jon said quietly. Then she felt his lips on her. He kissed every inch of her arse, before the kisses turned to licks. Cersei had to admit, Jaime had never worshipped her like this. Then she slowly felt him pull her cheeks apart as he started to kiss her all the way from her cunt to her puckered hole. She felt his tounge spear her forbidden fold and she gasped in pleasure.

 “So you like my arse,” Cersei asked and she heard Jon grunt in agreement. “Well bastard, if you ever want to fuck it, you’ll stop your teasing and get on with it,”

 “As you command,” Jon said as he stood up. She finally felt his cock brush against her cunt lips and then he pushed inside. Cersei moaned as he filled her up once again. Jon pushed her forward, so she was pressed against a wall and then he began to fuck her.

 She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She could feel him stretching her walls, gods he was so thick. He fucked her fast and hard and Cersei reached down to play with her clit between her legs.

 “Faster,” Cersei moaned and Jon did what he was told. Soon all she could hear was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as her own orgasm approached

 “I’m close baby,” she whispered. “Are you close?”

 “Yes,” Jon grunted as he continued to plough her. Cersei was sure that if anyone walked past the door they would hear them but she didn’t care at that point, she was so close.

 “Cum in me. I want to feel your cock in me as you explode. I want you to paint my insides white with your bastard seed,” Cersei whispered. Jon only grunted as his hand moved to her  covered breast. He roughly gripped her breast and Cersei bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as the pain quickly turned to pleasure

 Her legs shuddered and grew weak as her orgasm washed over her. A flood of juices flooded out of her and Jon shoved a finger in her mouth to stop her from screaming out. She felt his cock swell and pulse as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her.

 She counted three strong pulses from him as his thrusts lost all rhythm. She slowly rocked back against him as she clenched and unclenched the walls of her cunt, milking him dry. He slipped out of her and she missed the feeling of his shaft in her and after a moment, she could begin to feel his seed ooze out of her.

 To stop this, she quickly pulled up her small clothes again, not caring about the mess that would make. She would gladly walk around with his seed inside of her cunt today, hopefully some would remain for Catelyn later

 “That was quick,” Jon said as he caught his breath

 “That’s why they call it a quickie,” Cersei answered with a smirk. She did her best to fix her appearance and then she turned to him

 “Well, how do I look?”

 “Like the most beautiful woman in Westeros,” he replied and Cersei smiled at him

 “I mean, can you tell that I’ve just had my cunt filled with cock?” she asked and Jon shook his head. “Good, now run along and do whatever it is that you do during the day. At night, meet me in my chambers after dark, I have a surprise for you,”

 Cersei smiled at him and gave him a lingering kiss before leaving the room. She couldn’t wait for tonight.

 

**Catelyn Stark**

 

Thankfully, Catelyn had managed to avoid both the Queen and the bastard throughout the day. She had kept herself busy and as a result, she was able to push those thoughts from her mind. However as the sun had started to set, nervousness set in and even though she was ashamed to admit it, a hint of excitement. A part of her  _wanted_ to submit to Cersei and her ways. For all of her life she was forced to be the woman in charge. Their mother had died when she was very young and she took on all the motherly roles. Perhaps she needed to submit, to relieve the pressure.

 She had stayed in her own rooms longer than Cersei would have wanted as she debated coming. However, she convinced herself to go, Sansa’s future was in jeopardy if she didn’t. The walk to the Queen’s chambers had gone by before she even noticed. Surprisingly, she found no guards at the end of the hallway, Cersei must have sent them away.

 She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Surprisingly she couldn’t hear any noises coming from the room, perhaps Cersei had changed her mind.

 A few seconds later, the door cracked open and Cersei poked her head out

 “You’re late,” she snarled as she opened the door slightly further to yank her inside. Cersei locked the door behind her as Catelyn looked around the room. Jon was lying lazily on the bed, he was naked and Catelyn looked at his hard cock.

 Why did a bastard have to have such a lovely cock?

 Cersei stripped off her emerald silk robe before climbing on the bed next to him. She fed him one tit and Jon’s hand went straight to her cunt.

 “Ride me,” Jon said and Cersei shook her head

 “We’ll continue that later,” she told him as she ran her hands along his body. Jon muscles were clearly defined and his raven curls were pushed back behind his head

 “What are you waiting for Lady Stark? Strip,” Cersei said and Catelyn quickly nodded. She wore less clothes today and she was able to quickly strip out of her skirts and undergarments until she too was naked

 “Get on the bed, on his otherside,” Cersei said and Catelyn followed her instructions. Once she was there, Jon reached out to play with her breast before Cersei stopped him

 “Have you ever sucked your husbands cock before?” Cersei asked

 “Only a few times. It’s rare,” Catelyn answered honestly.

 

“Well tonight you will learn,” Cersei said as she stroked Jon. “Every man loves having his cock sucked,”

 Catelyn watched as she took him in her mouth for a few moments, she bobbed her head and she heard Jon moan. She popped her head off his cock with a loud lewd pop and stroked him a few times.

 “Just like that. Move your tongue all the way around the head of his cock and stroke his shaft with your hands,” Cersei said as she pointed his cock towards her.

 Catelyn nodded in understanding and she moved to copy what Cersei did. She ignored the fact that it was Jon, and she told herself she was learning for Ned. That made her feel better.

 She lowered her mouth onto Jon’s cock and did what Cersei told her to do. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock whilst her hands worked the shaft. She teased the slit in the head with her tongue and Jon moaned.

 “Good girl,” Cersei said with a smile. “Now I want you to lick his cock, all the way from his balls to his tip and then take repeat what you did,”

 Catelyn nodded and followed her instructions. She slowly licked Jon’s thick cock all the way from his balls to his tip before taking him back in her mouth and doing what she did before.

 “Good. Now, it’s all about variety, learning what he likes and then learning things to mix it up. Now I want you to take him all the way in your throat,”

 Catelyn shook her head as she stared at his member

 “I can’t, he’s too big and too thick,” Catelyn said and Cersei smirked

 “I can do it,” the Queen replied with a cocky smirk. Catelyn watched as she pushed her golden hair out of the way and then lowered herself. Cersei took Jon all the way in her throat, Catelyn could see her nose in his soft raven pubes

 Cersei held herself there for a few seconds before Jon slowly started to buck his hips. Catelyn heard a lewd _glug glug glug_ noise coming from the Cersei’s throat. Then she slowly pulled up, leaving a long line of spit trailing behind her.

 “Your turn,” Cersei said as she pointed his cock towards her. Catelyn nodded and did her best to copy her. She slowly lowered her head, took half of his length into her throat before she stopped, she couldn’t go any further.

 She felt Jon’s hands in her thick auburn hair trying to push her down but all Catelyn could do was cough as she started to gag.

 “No bastard, go easy on her, she’s still new to this,” Cersei said as she scolded him. Catelyn was grateful for this as her jaw was starting to hurt. “Don’t worry Lady Catelyn, we’ll have plenty of time to practice. Now we’ll try something different,”

 Cersei reached out to fondle her breasts, feeling them in her hands, almost as if she was weighing them. She rolled her nipples between her fingers before pinching them and Catelyn gasped in pain. Cersei smirked at her before kissing both of her nipples, causing the pain to fade

 “You have nice tits. Thank the gods for that,” Cersei said. “Now move over and give me more space, you’ll be trying this after,”

 Catelyn did what she was told and Cersei took up all the space between Jon’s legs. She watched as Cersei took Jon’s cock and positioned them between her own breasts and squeezed them together. Then she started to move her breasts up and down.

 Catelyn quickly realised that she was working his cock using her breasts, she even kissed his tip everytime she could.

 “Now your turn, suck his cock first, make sure it’s nice and wet first,” Cersei said as she rolled out of the way.

 “Get your crown,” Jon called. “I like you in your crown,”

 Cersei looked at him, rolled her eyes but she did head away to get her crown. In the meantime, Catelyn took her position, got between Jon’s legs and took his cock in her mouth.

 She bobbed her head quickly and made sure to use as much spit as possible. She collected some of his precum which was oozing from his tip before licking the length of his shaft.

 “Good girl,” Jon said and Catelyn smiled at the praise. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all. Then she did what Cersei did. She took his wet cock and placed it between her breasts, and then she moved her breasts up and down

 “That feels great Lady Stark,” Jon told her as she worked him. Catelyn looked up at him and smiled before ducking her head, she tried to do what Cersei did and take the tip in her mouth but she couldn’t quite manage the timing. Catelyn was disappointed in herself, she would have to practice more.

 Then Cersei returned. She climbed onto the bed and then she lowered her cunt onto Jon’s face.

 “That’s it bastard, lick my cunt,” Cersei whispered. Catelyn had to admit that Cersei wearing the crown made the situation even better. Catelyn felt her own cunt growing wetter, she was jealous of the attention that Cersei was getting from Jon.

 Cersei caught her staring and smirked

 “What’s the matter Lady Stark? Are you jealous that I get to ride his face?” she asked and Catelyn blushed, too ashamed to answer.

 “What are you ashamed of?” Cersei asked as she ground her hips on Jon’s face. She saw Jon reach up to play with her breasts. “I already know you’re desperate for his cock in your cunt again. I can practically smell your wetness from here,”

 Catelyn didn’t answer, she didn’t trust herself too. Instead she took Jon into her mouth to suck him properly, using all the things Cersei told her.

 “Come on Lady Stark, just admit it. Admit that you love his cock,” Cersei said as she leaned forward. Her forehead was inches away from hers and Catelyn stared into those immaculate emerald green eyes and she made her decision. 

 “I love his cock,” Cat whispered and Cersei smirked.

 “Say it louder, loud enough for the bastard to hear,” Cersei said as she took Jon’s cock into her mouth.

 “I love his cock,”

 “Whose?” Cersei asked as she popped off his cock again.

 “Jon’s cock. I love it, I need it in my cunt,” Catelyn said louder and she felt Jon’s cock pulse in her hand

 “Doesn't it feel good to finally admit that,” Cersei said as she leaned back victoriously and Catelyn admitted that it did, it felt like a weight had been lifted. “Did you hear that bastard? Did you hear what she said?”

 Jon grunted in agreement. As he wrapped his hands around Cersei’s pale thighs, holding her in place. Cersei moaned loudly from whatever Jon was doing to her with his tongue.

 “Can you feel his cock throbbing in your hand?” Cersei asked and Catelyn nodded. “That means he’s close. Go on. Make love to his cock and make him cum. Then you can ride him,”

 Catelyn smiled as her pussy got wetter in anticipation and she hungrily took him in her mouth again. She decided to focus on his head whilst her hands stroked his shaft. Then she kissed all the way down his shaft before taking his balls in her mouth She looked up at Cersei whose eyes were closed as she rode Jon’s face.

 She sucked his head again and she began to stroke him quicker with her hands and soon she felt his cock pulse and jerk as he released his seed in her throat. Catelyn’s held her mouth in place and it was filled with his salty seed. She resisted the urge to spit, somehow knowing that it would displease Cersei.

 At that moment, Cersei cried out as her orgasm passed over her, Catelyn saw her juices soak Jon’s face.

 “Oh thanks the gods for your tongue, it might just be the best thing about you,” Cersei said as she finally rolled off his face. Jon sat up and grinned.

 “What about my cock?” he asked and Cersei smiled

 “Ok, your mouth is the _second_ best thing about you,” she admitted. Then she looked down at Catelyn

 “Did he cum?” she asked and Catelyn nodded, she opened her mouth to show her. “Good, swallow it,” Catelyn nodded and swallowed, like a good girl should. She shuddered at the taste before opening her mouth to show Cersei who smiled.

 “Good girl,”

 “Can I fuck him now?” Catelyn blurted out and Cersei laughed loudly and even Jon smiled.

 “He’s young, but even he needs a few moments to recharge,” Cersei said and Catelyn noticed that Jon’s cock had gone soft in her hands.

 “I can go again right now,” Jon said eagerly and Catelyn smiled at his eagerness to fuck her, it made her feel desirable.

 “Sit down bastard,” Cersei said as she pushed against his chest. “Whilst you recharge. Lady Catelyn will learn to eat my cunt,”

 Cersei rolled into the middle of the bed, readjusted her Tiara on her head and looked at her expectantly.

 Catelyn looked into her eyes, pushed the royal legs apart and then lowered her head to lick the royal cunt, like a good girl should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys clearly liked the first chapter and so I cranked out another one for you guys. 
> 
> I have one more planned, but that won't be out for a week at the earliest. 
> 
> Let me know what you think...the world needs more Jon/Cersei


	3. The Broken Tower

  
  


**Jon Snow**

  
  


Jon Snow was loving life, there was no other way to put it.

 

He had been fucking the Queen of Westeros regularly now, almost anytime they could get away together. Jon had learned the art of a ‘Quickie’ as Cersei would call it. All he would be able to do is lift up her skirts, push aside her small clothes and plunge straight into her. Sometimes she didn’t even wear smallclothes, other times Jon just shoved them in her mouth to stop her from screaming too loud. 

 

He had taken her in the stables, in the Godswood, even in his own bedroom. The best times however came at night. Cersei was always able to send her guards away for a few hours  so and then he could take her properly, and Jon was sure that he had taken her every way a man could take a woman. She had even let him in her ass. She had been so tight there, he had nearly spilled instantly.

 

Cersei was very creative and it seemed that every time they were together, she taught him something new. She taught him all about a woman’s cunt, and how different women had different areas on their body that they liked to be touched. 

 

Jon had noticed that Cersei loved it when he played with her breasts. They were large and ripe and showed no hint of sag despite having three children. However, he prefered her arse. Jon was no expert, but he was sure that Cersei Lannister had the finest arse in the entire seven Kingdoms.

 

It was thick, yet firm and fit and Jon found that he could spend hours with his head buried between her cheeks. He felt his breeches tighten at the thought, gods he couldn’t wait to have her again

 

“Oi Snow,” he heard a voice call as he was brought out of his daydream. He turned to look at Theon and he scowled

  
“What do you want Greyjoy?”

 

“What you daydreaming about? Finally got your dick wet?” Theon asked and Jon scowled again. 

 

“I’m not like you Greyjoy. I don’t fuck whores,” 

 

“Oh so you do have someone?” Theon asked with a smile. “Who is she? A whore, serving girl? A maid?” Jon scowled at him and resisted the urge to punch him in the face, if only he knew.   
  


“Enough Theon,” Robb said as he crossed over to them. “Leave him alone,”

 

“Come on Robb. Even I’ve noticed he’s been brooding less than usual,” Theon said and Robb pulled him away

 

“Go make yourself useful,” Robb said as he pushed Theon away. Once he was gone Robb turned to him

 

“I do admit though, that you have been acting differently,” Robb said quietly. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything is fine,” Jon quickly answered. Robb looked at him and Jon could see the concern on his face. For a moment, he felt bad about fucking his mother, but then he thought of Cersei and her perfect body and the guilt passed

 

“Are you sure you won’t come on the hunt with us today?” Robb asked and Jon shook his head. The King was organising a massive hunting party that would head into the Wolfswood to hunt. That meant that Winterfell would be nearly empty, and there would be plenty of time for him to have fun with Cersei

 

“No, I’ll stay here. I don’t feel like going today,” 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, you guys go ahead. I don’t think I could take listening to Theon anymore either,” Jon muttered and Robb smiled at him as Queen Cersei entered the courtyard. She gave a few instructions to some guardsmen

 

“What do you think of the Queen?” Robb asked as they watched her. Jon froze before he quickly jolted into action

 

“Well she’s pretty I suppose,” he said with an innocent shrug 

 

“Really Jon? She’s  _ pretty _ . Is that all?” 

 

“Well obviously, I don’t know her,” Jon defensively replied. “What else do you want me to say?”

 

Robb chuckled as he shook his head. “You are absolutely hopeless. Have fun here on your own today Jon,” he added as he walked off towards his horse. Jon watched him as he walked away, and then his eyes fell on Queen Cersei. She had finished speaking to the guards and she was making her way back towards the castle.

 

Cersei turned her head towards him and caught his eye. She raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a cocky smile before lifting her chin up. Jon followed her eyes and turned around and he saw Lady Catelyn on a balcony watching them. Jon smiled and then turned back towards Cersei, but she had already left. 

 

Jon frowned and then he scurried off into the castle. They had discussed this last night, after the men left to go on the hunt, he was to wait an hour and then wait for her in the broken tower. It was a place they often went and they were never inside. 

 

Jon smiled happily as he hurried away, now it was only time to wait. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Jon stared out of the window of the broken tower as he waited for Cersei to arrive. The room had a double bed, a desk and a few chairs. It was not much, but Cersei said that it was all they would need. He even brought up some wine from the kitchens.

 

At that moment, the door opened and Cersei entered, followed by Lady Catelyn. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she saw him. She must have kept him waiting on purpose

 

“I brought our friend,” she said as she walked into the room and locked the door behind her. Cersei wore an expensive red dress with a golden necklace that trailed down between her breasts. There was a slit in the side that showed off her long legs. Jon thought her dress showed a lot of cleavage but he was not one to complain

 

“Undress the bastard,” Cersei said as she walked over to the table. She knew how much he hated the word but she used it anyway, she knew it made him fuck her harder. Cersei poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip

 

“Dornish red, nicely done,” she said as she took a seat on the chair and crossed her legs like a proper Queen should “Put on a show for me,”

 

Jon smiled and he held his arms over his head. Catelyn quickly stepped forward to remove his tunic to expose his chest. He looked towards Cersei and showed off his upper half, flexing his muscles for her, she gave an encouraging nod and Catelyn moved to his legs. 

 

She reached into his breeches to stroke his length and Jon smirked at her, he loved the transformation in her behaviour over the past few weeks. Then she unlaced the front of his breeches and then pushed them all the way down. Jon’s cock sprang out, hard and ready. 

 

Cersei licked her lips as she looked at him, while she did that, Cat slowly stroked him. He looked down at her but she was just staring at his length, Jon wondered if she would take him into her mouth, he hoped she did. 

 

Unfortunately for him, Cersei had other ideas

 

“Take a seat bastard. You strip yourself,” Cersei said as she stood up. She put her cup on the table and then walked into the center of the room. 

 

“I’m going to give you a show, but you’re not allowed to touch,” she said and Jon nodded.

 

She slowly ran her hands up her body. She caressed her curves and her breasts. She smirked as she twirled for him, then she bent over and showed off her arse. Jon bit his lip as she turned around to face him again. Then her hands went to her dress, she undid the ties that held it up and then it slowly fell to the floor. 

 

Her necklace dangled perfectly between her breasts and Jon’s eyes travelled downwards until he saw her small clothes

 

“Like what you see?” Cersei asked as she twirled for him again. The thin black material completely covered her pussy, but at the back it was swallowed between her gorgeous arse cheeks. “It’s called a thong. They say it’s what the Essosi women wear due to the heat,”   
  


Jon felt his mouth go dry as Cersei walked towards him, then she turned and lowered herself so her arse was pressed against his cock. Then she began to grind. She moved in slow deliberate circles and Jon watched as his cock was sandwiched between those beautiful cheeks. He could feel her wetness on him with each pass and Jon desperately fought the urge to spill his seed.

 

Jon reached out to grab her breasts, to hold them as she teased him but she quickly slapped his hands away

 

“No touching bastard,” she reminded him. Cersei raised her hands high over her head as she continued to grind her arse on him, Jon was sure he would spill his seed like this and then Cersei got off him and went between his knees. 

 

“Lady Stark, lick me. Pay attention to my arse. Perhaps the bastard will get to fuck it later,” Cersei ordered and Jon saw happily Catelyn comply. 

 

Cersei licked the underside of his shaft, all the way from his balls to his tip. Then she took him in her warm, wet mouth. Her emerald eyes were looking up at him as she worked the tip of his cock. Her tongue swirled around the tip whilst her dainty hands worked his thick shaft. 

 

She lifted her head off his cock with a loud pop and then moved to his balls. She took one heavy ball into her mouth and worshipped it before swapping to the other. She seemed to know the perfect combination of pressure to have him constantly teetering on the edge. 

 

“On the bed. Arses in the air,” Jon ordered in a hoarse voice as he pushed her off him. Cersei looked up at him for a moment before she moved over to the bed, dragging Catelyn with her. They both got on their hands and knees on the bed and presented both of their slutty fuckholes to him.

 

He compared them both. Cersei had a thin patch of golden hair above her cunt whilst Catelyn’s was red. Cersei’s lips were ever so slightly parted, tempting him to plunge in. He stepped forward and smacked their arses, comparing the sound and feel.

 

He crouched down and then kissed Catelyn’s cunt, he gave it a long slow lick all the way from her folds even up to her puckered hole. Jon had never fucked her there, he wanted to, but Cersei had never let him. However, one night Cersei had surprised them both when she showed them an item was used to plug her arse. 

 

The plug had been in Catelyn’s arse whilst Jon fucked her cunt and Jon swore that Catelyn had never came harder. 

 

He pushed a long finger into Cersei and he heard the Queen give a moan of pleasure, he gently pushed and probed with his fingers before switching to Catelyn He gave Catelyn another kiss on her cunt before he switched to the Queen. 

 

Jon kissed every inch of her arse, determined to give it the love and attention it deserved. Once he made sure her arse was entirely covered in kisses, he slowly pulled the royal cheeks apart so he could lap at her folds. Once they received the attention that they deserved, he moved up to her puckered hole

 

“Enough teasing bastard. My cunt is soaked and I want your cock,” Cersei said as she wiggled her hips in his face. Jon smiled as he stood up. He rubbed his cock against her folds, dipping the head in but not giving her his thick shaft

 

“Bastard I’m,” Cersei began but Jon quickly sliced into her tight cunt, stopping her mid sentence. Cersei threw her head back and began to move her hips backwards in time to meet his thrusts. The familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Jon loved the way her arse rippled as it bounced against him.  He pushed two fingers into Catelyn to keep her busy whilst he fucked his whore of a Queen. 

 

Jon alternated his speed. He slowed down and moved his hips in wide circles, making sure his cock hit every part of her cunt that he could. He smiled as he heard Cersei’s moans. Then he began to fuck her even slower, pulling out so only the tip was in before slamming all the way in. Each thrust was answered by a low grunt by Cersei

 

“You’re so fucking deep,” Cersei moaned. Her head dropped into the bed and her body sagged. He pulled his wet fingers out of Catelyn and moved them to Cersei’s puckered hole. He gently pushed one inside as Cersei grunted loudly

 

“Gods your such a whore,” Jon said as he slowly pumped into her. “Look at you. Cersei Lannister, the  _ Queen _ of Westeros, on her knees with a finger in her arse and a bastard cock in her cunt,” 

 

Cersei moaned as she nodded in agreement. He pulled his finger out of her arse and then he spanked her cheeks, turning her pale skin a bright red. 

 

“That’s it bastard, spank me, spank your whore of a Queen,” Jon obliged as he brought his hand crashing down, leaving an red imprint on her pale cheeks. Cersei moaned and bucked back wildly again. 

 

Then Jon pulled her up and back by the arms, spearing his cock as deep into his cunt as he could. Cersei screamed in pleasure as her walls clenched around him as her orgasm passed over her. 

 

He slowly pulled out of his Queen and left her a mess on the bed, then he turned to Catelyn who had been patiently been waiting her turn.

 

Jon slowly slid himself into Catelyn but to his surprise, she pushed herself back eagerly to take him all inside. Cersei had a way to manipulate the walls of her cunt around his cock that Catelyn had not mastered. However, she was still warm and wet, and Jon had no problem using her for his own pleasure. 

 

“You’re so big,” Catelyn moaned as she spread her legs wider for him. Jon remained still as Catelyn started to fuck herself on his cock.

 

He slapped her arse as she bounced back against him, demanding that she went faster. Thankfully, Catelyn understood the message. 

 

“I love your cock,” Catelyn said as thrust her hips back against him. Jon could feel his ball sack slapping against her pussy with every thrust. 

 

“Oh you fuck me so good,” Catelyn moaned as she threw herself back against him. Jon decided to slap her arse and pull her back by her auburn hair. 

 

“You love it when the bastard gets deep in your pussy like that,” Cersei said as she finally recovered. Catelyn grunted in agreement and Cersei smiled at her. Jon saw Cersei reach down to play and fondle with her breasts. He saw her pinch her nipple and then he heard Catelyn gasp and throw herself back against him once more

 

“Is he better than your husband?” Cersei asked and Catelyn nodded her head 

 

“So much better,” Catelyn mewled as she stretched out on the bed. Jon could feel her 

 

“She is quite beautiful isn’t she bastard,” Cersei asked as she looked up at him. 

 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Jon grunted as he began to fuck Catelyn again, this time he was chasing his own pleasure. He wanted to fill her up, paint her pussy white with his seed. Cersei smiled at his comment and then leaned over to kiss him. Her lips were soft and her mouth was wet and warm

 

“Sansa looks quite like her, don’t you think?” Cersei asked and Jon could see her green eyes shining mischievously. “Wouldn’t that be something special? Fucking a daughter and her mother at the same time? Filling them both with your bastard seed?” 

 

Jon lost it at that, he howled as he pummeled into Catelyn mercilessly. She screamed out loudly as he released his seed inside of her, spurt after spurt after spurt. He knew it was Catelyn but his mind couldn’t help but picture Sansa writhing around beneath him with Catelyn between her legs. 

 

He pulled out of Catelyn and rolled onto his back and looked up at Cersei. Her golden hair fell to her shoulders and she still wore that necklace that fell between the valley of her breasts. She was gently playing with her pussy as she looked at him.

 

“You men get off to the filthiest things,” she said with a knowing smile. She eyed his cock which was slick with their juices and then snapped her fingers

  
“Good girls clean up their mess,” she said to Catelyn who quickly moved into position and took his cock into her mouth. 

 

Cersei had been teaching her her place, and her place was to clean them after they finished fucking. Her job was to clean Jon’s cock of all of their juices, and her job was to clean Cersei’s cunt or arse, depending on where Jon spilled his seed.

 

It was a job she had learned to relish. 

 

Catelyn took him into her mouth whilst Cersei settled at his side. Catelyn took her time sucking and cleaning him and this allowed Cersei to speak with him. 

 

“I could never allow you to fuck Sansa Stark,” Cersei said as she ran her fingers along his body, feeling his muscles. “I would get far too jealous. I only let you fuck this bitch because she happened to catch us. You and this pretty cock of yours belong to  _ me _ ,” 

 

“Only you,” Jon replied as his cock stirred. Cersei smiled before kissing him again. Their tongues battled for dominance but as always Cersei won. The lioness broke the kiss pushed Catelyn out of the way and then straddled his thighs. She raised herself up, stroked his cock a few took before she took him inside of her arse. They both moaned as Cersei slowly inched her way down until he was buried inside of her.

 

“Your arse is so tight,” Jon said as he looked up at her. His hands went to her large fleshy cheeks and he sunk his fingers into them. He spanked her lightly as she started to slow fuck herself on his cock

 

“Lady Stark, lick his cock, all the way from his balls to my arse,” Cersei ordered and Jon felt her scurry across the bed to get into position. He spread his legs to give her a wide access and soon he felt her tongue on him, as she fulfilled her Queen's orders.

 

It was a very pleasurable feeling, the tightness of Cersei’s arse and the warm wetness of Catelyns tongue to complement it. Jon began to buck his hips upwards but Cersei stopped him with a hand to his chest

 

“Slowly at first bastard, you’re very big and I need to get used to your size,” she said as she continued to slowly move on his cock. Instead she leaned forward and fed him a tit which Jon eagerly sucked.

 

“Now, as you know, I have to go back to Kings Landing soon,” Cersei said as she lifted herself higher before slowly dropping herself down. Jon felt disappointment spreading, he would miss fucking this goddess of a woman “You will be coming with me,”

 

“I will?” Jon asked in a startled voice. He even felt Catelyn stop licking his shaft and Cersei looked down at him as if he was crazy

 

“Of course. No sane woman would let go of a lover as talented and endowed as you are. And there is no chance I was going to let this bitch keep you,” Jon smiled as he began to fuck her back and this time she did not protest

 

“What will he even do in the city?” Catelyn asked and Jon could hear the disappointment in her voice. He couldn’t believe it, she would actually miss him

 

“He’ll be fucking me,” Cersei said with a smirk that made Jon’s cock twitch. “Officially however, he can be the captain of my personal guard,” Cersei said as she began to bounce on his cock, she was taking more and more of him inside of her with each thrust. 

 

“I’ll fight anyone for the chance to keep fucking your cunt,” Jon grunted as he fondled her tits.

 

“You’ll be the closest person to me in the keep. You’ll have access to my own personal chambers at any time. We could fuck all night if we want too,” Cersei panted as she began to take him deeper and deeper.

 

Jon bit his lip and nodded his head. That sounded fantastic. 

 

“But now I want you to ruin me bastard, fuck my arse so hard I can’t walk straight,” Cersei ordered and Jon grunted before getting to work

 

He grabbed hold of her cheeks and held her in place, then he began to thrust up,  _ hard _ . He could feel his balls slapping against her arse as he fucked her. A memory popped into his head, the last time he had fucked her arse, she had been on her knees. He had fucked her arse so hard that when he pulled out her arsehole was gaping and his seed slowly trickled out.

 

He looked up at Cersei who was panting heavily, her nipples hard on her large mounds. He grabbed one and pulled it earning himself a loud moan. 

 

Suddenly she slammed down on him, her mouth open and her face bright red. She picked herself up and threw herself down on his cock almost like it was a punishment. He could feel Cersei Lannisters tight arsehole as it squeezed around his cock, swallowing it as if she was determined to keep it herself. 

 

“Fill me!” she screamed as she came and Jon did. He timed his thrusts to match her moves and then he gave her everything he had. Burst after burst after burst, shot deep inside of Cersei’s arse. She collapsed onto his chest when she was finished winded but thoroughly sated. Her golden hair splayed around her sweaty back

 

After a while, he felt his cock slip out of her arse as it lost its hardness. Then he heard a snap of her fingers and he felt the bed shift as Catelyn got to work, cleaning up their mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the final chapter will be out. I'll probably write Jon/Mel after this but don't hold me to that. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one
> 
> Thanks for reading


	4. A tumble in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas present of sorts. 
> 
> I have no idea about the continuity anymore, but I hope you enjoy it. I wrote this all in about 6 hours so apologies for any errors, I'll comeback and edit them.

  
  
  


**The Queen of Westeros**

  
  


They were well on their way South to Kings Landing, thankfully leaving the North behind. They were currently somewhere in the Riverlands, not too far from house Darry and the crossroads inn. Cersei remembered this inn from their trip North, Robert had drank and drank and when the night was over, he had bedded two of the servant girls, thoroughly embarrassing her. 

 

However, she had her own boytoy now, Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell. He must have been inside her cunt over a hundred times by now and inside of her arse another half a hundred. Finding time to be together during their journey south was much more challenging. The walls of her wheelhouse were thin and she couldn’t risk being discovered. This meant that her couplings had been few and far to come by, and Cersei didn’t like that, not one bit.

 

Cersei cursed her luck, it was fine for men to have mistresses and parade them in public, yet if the world was to find out that she had Jon, just one thing for herself, then she would be publically disgraced. She sighed as she shook her head, one day, when her oaf of a husband had drunk himself to death, she would be able to take Jon openly into her bed. She had produced the heirs she needed to produce, and as Queen, she would be free to do as she pleased, but first she would need to be rid of Robert. 

 

Cersei’s cunt began to tingle as she felt the beginnings of a scheme come along. She took a sip of wine before leaving her room in the inn and heading outside for some fresh air. 

 

Once outside, she began to walk towards the treeline to the East. She knew that Robert and Stark had gone off to talk somewhere to the North and they were not to be disturbed. Cersei had no idea what they had to talk about and frankly she didn’t care. 

 

“Your grace, where are you going?” one of her own guards asked as she sauntered away. Just the sight of him in his armour made her miss Jon. Gods that boy looked so good in uniform. Perhaps one day she would have him fuck her in it.

 

“I’m heading off for a walk in the trees. I have heard that there is quite a beautiful spot not too far from here where you can see the sunset and listen to the river as it rushes past,” Cersei said. They began to follow her but she quickly raised up her hand. “No thanks, I would like to be alone,”

 

“But your grace, we have to protect you,” 

 

“I will be fine,” Cersei said as she glared at them. “That was not a request, it was an order, leave me,” 

 

The men stood down and Cersei smiled before continuing on her way. The children had gone off to play somewhere, she heard some nonsense about looking for Rhaegar’s rubies in the river, however Cersei knew that they would be far from where she was going. Joffrey in particular had been a pain of late, and Cersei was growing frustrated with him. 

 

Once she hit the trees, she followed the trail of broken branches that would take her to the spot. She kept on walking and after a few moments, the noises from their camp slowly receded and was replaced with silence. 

 

Cersei smiled as she continued on her way, she was nearly at the river when suddenly, she felt a gloved hand cover her mouth. 

 

“Don’t move,” a gruff voice whispered in her ear as his other arm grabbed onto her. Cersei was frozen in place and all she could do was nod her head slowly. 

 

“What is a beautiful woman like you doing all alone out here?” the man asked and Cersei didn’t answer. “You know what happens to pretty women like you don’t they?” the man asked as his hand began to roam across her body. 

 

His hand moved up to cup and caress one of her large bountiful breasts as the other went down between her legs. 

 

“Please,” Cersei whispered as the man continued to grope her body. “Not that,”

 

However the man ignored him and she felt him lift up her dress and his fingers went to her damp smallclothes

 

“Well well well, look at that,” the man murmured as he pushed her small clothes apart to finger her wet cunt. “You’re soaking wet,” 

 

Cersei could only shake her head as her own body betrayed her. 

 

“Is this what highborn ladies get off to? Being used by lonely bandits in the woods?” the man asked, his voice low and husky. Cersei bit her lip to avoid answering. Instead the man roughly moved her forward until she was up against a tree. From out of nowhere, he grabbed some rope, and tied her wrists behind her back. Then he lifted her skirts up even further and Cersei felt the cool air on her skin. Cersei braced herself for what was sure was going to come next

 

Then she felt his tongue, his silky smooth tongue made contact with the back of her thighs. Slowly licking and kissing as he made his way up to her arse. First he kissed the left cheek, then the right.

 

“Gods, you have such a wonderful arse,” the man muttered and Cersei smiled in appreciation. Then she felt his hands on her cheeks, pulling them apart before he shoved his tongue inside of her, tasting her. Cersei released a moan, she couldn’t help it. He had such a wonderful tongue. The man continued his ministrations and Cersei slumped in pleasure, it had been too long, but she needed a cock. Then she felt a sharp stinging pain as he slapped her arse, bringing her back into character

 

“Do you enjoy being raped?” the man asked as she heard a rustling noise. He was finally taking out it cock it seemed and her inner whore roared in victory. Cersei resisted the urge to look back at him, not wanting to fully break character just yet. Instead she only nodded

 

“It’s a fantasy of mine,” she admitted as she felt his tip teasing her wet folds. 

 

“Is it? Explain it to me?” the man asked and Cersei nodded.

 

“I’ve always wondered what it felt like to be taken. To be conquered, to surrender all my power and just be a regular woman to be used,”

 

“All your power?” the man asked as he continued to tease her. Cersei wiggled her hips and tried to back herself onto him but the man wasn’t having it. 

 

“Yes my power,” Cersei slurred, it had been too long since she had a cock in her. Far too long, “I am a Queen,”

 

“A Queen?” the man asked with a chuckle. “You are no Queen. Tell me what you really are,” 

 

Cersei shook her head, not willing to surrender just yet. This earned her another slap on the arse that made her cunt tingle just a little more. 

 

“I am a whore,” she admitted. “A whore for pretty bastard cock,” 

 

Jon grunted as he sunk himself inside of her and Cersei released a loud throaty moan. Gods she had missed this, he was so thick. Her walls stretched to accommodate him and Cersei vowed to never go this long without it ever again. 

 

“You ruined the roleplay,” he grunted in her ear as he began to thrust. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air, chasing away the sound of nature. He smacked her arse again before he ripped off the rest of her smallclothes. 

 

“Just fuck me,” Cersei blurted out as Jon thrust into her. She used the tree for balance as she threw herself back against him. Eager to get off on his cock for once. His hands went down to her dress and he pulled one of her tits free, her nipples were hard with arousal and Jon pinched and pulled them, just the way she liked it. 

 

“You talk too much,” Jon grunted as he balled up her smallclothes and roughly shoving it into her mouth, gagging her. She could taste herself on them and it spurred her on even more. Then she felt his hands grab hold of her hair, pulling her neck back roughly so she was forced to look at the sky.

 

She wanted to play with herself, to touch her pussy as Jon fucked her but she couldn't, her hands were still tied. She loved that, that feeling of being helpless, of being subservient to this pretty bastard from Winterfell. She could feel her own orgasm approaching and she lost it completely when Jon slipped one finger into her arse. 

 

Cersei screamed loudly into her gag as she came, her orgasm so powerful that her knees grew weak as she slumped against the tree, however Jon was not finished with her yet. 

 

He pushed her to her knees and Cersei then he began to plow her. He was merciless, not caring how sensitive she was at this time, he was just using her for his own pleasure. Cersei just closed her eyes as she felt his cock inside of her. With her hands tied, all she could do was take it, over and over and over again. Each thrust seemingly going deeper than the last. Then she could feel his cock swell to an even thicker size as he grew close

 

“I’m still going to breed you,” Jon grunted as he carried on fucking her and Cersei smiled, this is what they had agreed on after all. A highborn lady being taken against her will in the woods, the lonely bandit planting a bastard in her before sending her home to her husband. Jon continued to play with her arse before he froze, buried to the hilt inside of her. She counted 6 powerful pulses as he deposited his seed inside of her and Cersei released a loud content sigh. 

 

Then Jon, slowly picked her up and then sat her in his lap. 

 

“So how was it?” he asked as he caught his breath. 

 

“Wonderful,” Cersei admitted. “Although we will have to do it again, preferably when I haven’t gone weeks without having your cock inside of me,”

 

“Aye. I wanted to rip your dress and take you harder than that,” Jon admitted

 

“It’s a good thing you didn’t, marks and bruises can be difficult to explain,” Cersei said as she began to feel him leak out of her. She spread her legs a little and shivered as the cool air passed over her sweaty skin.

 

“It’s a pity Catelyn couldn’t make the trip, she would have cleaned my cunt out by now, every single drop,”  Cersei said regretfully. Catelyn Stark had proved to be quite useful during their stay. She had learned to embrace her role. She would suck Jon and keep him hard for her whilst she rode his face, and then she would eat Cersei’s cunt whilst she sucked Jon and of course the moon tea. As much as the taboo thought of carrying his child turned her on, even she knew it was far too foolish.

 

“Nevertheless, I am sure I can find someone to take up her role, there are plenty of whores in Kings Landing who would love the opportunity to prove themselves to me,” 

 

“Whores?” Jon asked and she felt his cock twitch. “Whatever am I going to do with a whore when I have you?”

 

Cersei smiled as she slowly stroked his cock. “Good answer, bastard,” she added, she had to remind him of what he was. He could not forget it. She felt his cock twitch at the insult and she was pleased with the response.

 

Cersei stretched before slowly standing up. “I hope you have brought the change of clothes?”

 

“Of course,” Jon said with a smile. Cersei wiped herself down with her old ruined smallclothes before stepping into a fresh set. She tucked her boobs away and did her best to adjust her appearance before they set off again, back towards the camp

 

“We best hurry up,” Cersei said. “I would rather not have them look for me,” 

 

“I am your personal guard. Your sworn shield, the man that guards you during the day, and plows your cunt by night,” Jon said with a smile and Cersei rolled her eyes at him. He was lucky he was good with his cock. 

 

“What other fantasy’s do you have?” he asked as they continued to walk and Cersei smirked. 

 

“Many more, but not now, it is too dangerous,” she said as they began to hear the noises from camp once again. Cersei was concerned that a search party was being sent for and she didn’t want that. However, as they grew closer she realised that something else was going on

 

“What is happening?” Cersei asked as she pushed through the crowd. 

 

“It’s the prince your grace, he’s been attacked,”

 

“Attacked? Attacked by what?”

 

“A direwolf, your grace, one of the Stark girls,” the man said and Cersei froze, she could feel Jon stiffen behind her as well. 

 

“Where is my son?” she demanded

 

“Inside with the King,” the man said and Cersei angrily stomped away. She hurried inside and there she found Joffrey, along with the rest of the Starks 

 

“What on earth happened?” Cersei asked as she saw Joffrey’s bandaged hand

 

“I was minding my own business before she sent her wolf to attack me!” Joffrey shrieked as he pointed at Arya. 

 

“That’s a lie! He started it! I was with Micah and we were doing our own thing before he came along!”

 

“You can’t call me a liar! I am the PRINCE,” Joffrey seethed.

“You are LIEING! You tried to fight Micah even though he didn’t have a sword. You cut his face with your sword even though he didn’t even have a weapon and then when I stopped you, you tried to attack me!”

 

“That is not true!” Joffrey yelled but Cersei had had enough. She was just thoroughly fucked and she was not in the mood for Joffrey’s nonsense.

 

“That is enough Joffrey,” Cersei said and her son turned to look at him, outrage written all over his face. 

 

“But mother, she hurt me. She should be  _ punished _ ,” Joffrey seethed. 

 

“I don’t care Joffrey, you had no business interfering with them. Lord Stark will deal with his girl,”

 

“But Mother,” Joffrey whined but then Cersei snapped

 

“I don’t care Joffrey. Now stop complaining or I will deal with you,” Cersei said as she glared at him, and for the first time in her life, Joffrey wilted in front of her. “Now I suggest you go to your room and rest your arm so it can heal properly,”

 

Joffrey only nodded meekly before he sulked out of the room

 

“Thank you your grace,” Lord Stark said slowly but Cersei had no answer for him. Instead she glared at Robert

 

“Thanks,” Robert muttered but Cersei ignored him. The rest of the room looked equally stunned at the sight of prince Joffrey being sent to bed without his supper but Cersei did not have time for them, instead her eyes found Jon who was waiting for her by the door. He looked a little awestruck, just like the boy that she had first taken in the stables of Winterfell and Cersei had to admit, part of her wanted to take him right then and there but instead she had to control herself

 

“I want you tonight,” she growled in his ear as she passed him, her cunt dripping wet in anticipation.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update this story sporadically. I might come back and take out the last part and just leave the smut. My idea behind it is that if I decide to continue this, Cersei is going to be a lot "nicer" on account of the good dick she's getting from Jon. So Joffrey won't reign supreme in this world
> 
> Merry Christmas all, hope you all have a great holiday.


	5. A Night in Kingslanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets one of Cersei's handmaidens.

 

**Jon Snow**

  
  


Jon Snow was resting in the barracks of Maegor’s Holdfast, as a member of the Queen’s personal guard, he was afforded better quarters. He had his own room, with a small mirror and wash basin, it was better than most of the other guards in the castle. 

 

He sat on the edge of his bed as he oiled down his sword. Cersei had given him the afternoon off and he had spent the time in the yard sparring. Whilst Cersei valued him for his other talents, he had to make sure his fighting skills were still up to par. 

 

King Robert had paid little attention to him since they returned to the castle, he had spent most of his time drinking and whoring just as Cersei said he would. However this had its benefits, as long as Robert was drunk and he had his whores, he had no use for his wife, and Jon made sure to fill the Queen’s needs. Jon had found himself thoroughly unimpressed with the King, he saw no trace of the fierce warrior that once wielded a fearsome war hammer.

 

Being the Queen’s personal guard also meant that he spent a lot of his time around her children. Tommen and Myrcella were sweet children, and Jon found that Myrcella was starting to show similarities to her mother. There was also Prince Joffrey, initially during his time in Winterfell, Jon had been thoroughly unimpressed with Joffrey, he thought that he was a spoiled little kid and the stories Robb told him had reinforced that. However, ever since Cersei’s public chastising of him in the Riverlands, the Prince had seemed more mellow of late. He still had his rude outbursts but Cersei had been quick to put her foot down.

 

Jon was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on his door and he quickly rose to answer it. On the other side was the Queen’s brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer

 

“The Queen wants you,” he said in a stiff voice and Jon quickly nodded before he stepped back into the room to quickly dress and grab his sword. Once he was readied, he hurried out of his room and headed towards the Queen’s wing.

 

The Queen had told him little about her twin brother but Jon could tell that Jaime did not like him. He had scarcely seen the knight, but whenever he did Jaime would always greet him with a fierce scowl and today was no exception.

 

“Weren’t you supposed to be going with the King on his hunt?” Jon asked as they walked through the hallways.

 

“The hunt leaves tomorrow,” Jaime replied in a curt voice and Jon shrugged before falling silent. Did he suspect that he was sleeping with Cersei? If he did then perhaps that would explain the hostility between them. Perhaps he would ask her.

 

“I can walk the rest of the way on my own,” Jon said after a moment. Jaime turned to him, fixed him a glare with those green eyes before heading off on his own in silence. Jon watched him leave before he continued on his way towards Cersei. Despite having been inside of her over a hundred times, his cock still stirred at the sight of his golden haired goddess. 

 

He reached her room and found it guarded by Ser Arys Oakheart, another knight of the Kingsguard. Jon nodded at the young knight who only knocked on the door to announce Jon’s arrival. 

 

Jon slowly stepped inside of her room to find his Queen, dressed in a long emerald dress that matched the colour of her eyes. The dress was low cut and showed off the tops of her lovely round breasts, and on her head was her crown, the crown that marked her as the Queen of Westeros. 

 

“Thank you Ser Arys, that will be all for the evening,” Cersei said as she waved him in dismal. Ser Arys only nodded before leaving the room. “Come in Jon,” Cersei said and then Jon noticed that she was not alone.

 

Also dining with her was Taena Merryweather, the myrish woman who also served as Cersei’s handmaiden. Jon had been introduced to her upon his arrival in the castle but this was only his second time seeing her. 

 

She wore a long black dress that was not quite as low cut as the Queen’s. However as she stood Jon was able to take in her full beauty. She was a touch taller than the Queen with lovely ripe lips, luscious thick black hair and breasts that could swallow him whole.

 

“Jon I am sure you remember Taena, my handmaiden,” the Queen said with a devilish smile. Jon looked into her green eyes, she had that same look she had when she first took him in Winterfell. 

 

“Aye, I remember her,” Jon said as he subtly tried to readjust his breeches, and judging by the smirk Cersei gave him, he was not quite subtle enough. 

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Ser Jon,” Taena said in a soft sultry voice. She slowly waltzed toward him, each step causing her hips to sway seductively from side to side. 

 

“I am no knight,” Jon replied honestly as Taena reached him. She stepped dangerously close to him and Jon could smell her exotic perfume.

 

“Oh, but I’m sure you will be in due time. After all, the Queen has told me just how talented you are with your sword,” Taena whispered in his ear. Jon felt his cock twitch in his breeches, Taena was so close to him that her large breasts were pressed into his chest. 

 

Jon froze, a part of him was tempted to step forward and grab her into his arms, but he stopped and looked to Cersei for guidance. He saw her lounging in her chair, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Go on then bastard,” Cersei said as she stood up and headed over to the door. Jon noticed that as she walked, her dress had hiked up high around her thighs. Cersei reached the door and locked it before turning to face him “Show her how good you are with your  _ sword _ ,” Cersei told him and that was all the permission he needed. 

 

His arms snaked out to grab hold of Taena, he cupped her large arse as he crashed his lips to hers. Her mouth opened to accept his tongue as her hands roamed around his body, starting at his shoulders before moving to feel his chest and arms. 

 

Then Taena’s hand went lower, to cup and play with his cock in his breeches. Her hands moved deftly, swiftly unlacing him and exposing his hard cock. She slowly stroked him before she broke the kiss and sunk to her knees in front of him.

 

“Oh wow,” Taena purred as she held his length, feeling its weight. She even held it to the side of her face, almost as if she was trying to measure him. “What a beautiful sword,”

 

The Myrish woman slowly stroked him whilst looking at him with her wide dark eyes. Then she slowly stretched out her tongue and licked his glistening tip, tasting a bit of his leaking seed. 

 

“You taste delicious,” she whispered as she continued to play with his cock. Jon growled as he looked down at her before she smirked and took him into her mouth. He quickly learned that Taena was an excellent cock sucker, her tongue swirled around the tip before taking his shaft in her mouth. 

 

She bobbed hungrily for a few moments before taking him out of her mouth, leaving a long line of spit in her wake. She lifted up his length and took one of his balls in her mouth, making love to it with her tongue as she slowly jerked his length. Jon watched as she pushed one hand between her legs to play with herself. He took a glance at Cersei, she was sat in her chair, playing with one breast whilst lazily fingering herself, her mouth was agape as she watched the scene in front of her. 

 

Jon realised that she was content to watch for now and then he decided to put on a show.

 

“Up,” he ordered Taena, his voice low and dangerous. He watched as Taena’s eyes widened before she eagerly complied. 

 

“Strip,” he commanded and Taena smirked before she started to strip. Jon wondered if she actually was once a whore, because she certainly striped like one. She moved as if she was flowing to music, seductively taking off her dress to expose herself to him. 

 

Taena’s olive skin seemed to glow in the candlelight, her large bountiful breasts were capped with stiff dark nipples. Her figure curved in all of the right places to give her the perfect hourglass figure, and between her long sexy legs was a thin patch of black hair above her glistening mound. 

 

“Like what you see?” she asked as she slowly twirled for him, bending over at the hips to show off her curvaceous arse. She began to walk towards Cersei’s bedroom but Jon grabbed her by the arm and brought her close to him. 

 

“On the table,” he ordered and Taena’s eyes sparkled mischievously. Jon quickly cleared all the dishes from the table and then Taena lay on her back, spreading her legs to show off her glistening cunt.

 

Jon grabbed her legs and moved her body so Cersei could see from her seat. “Like this, we need to put on a good show for our Queen,” Jon told her. Then he looked at Cersei, both of her breasts were on display and her hand was still between her legs. 

 

“That’s it bastard, give me a show,” Cersei murmured as she continued to play with herself. Jon smirked before moving between Taena’s legs. He quickly bent down, pushed one leg onto his shoulder and went to work on her cunt. 

 

He started with a long slow lick which brought about a sigh from Taena. Then he slid two fingers inside of her pussy and started to tease her. He gently probed as he explored her, listening to the listen mewls of pleasure that she released. Then he took his fingers out to focus on her nub, he slowly massaged it in slow gentle circles. Then he moved his thumb up and down, side to side, searching for what made her quiver.

 

The leg on his shoulder began to tremble as her pussy began to grind and Jon knew she was close. He pushed two fingers inside of her again whilst continued to stroke her nub, his fingers massaged her inner walls as he thumb stroked and within seconds Taena cried out as she came on his fingers.

 

“Taste yourself,” Jon said as he slowly stood and Taena took his fingers into her mouth gleefully. She sucked his fingers like a wanton whore, cleaning off all of her juices

 

“That’s it you Myrish slut,” Cersei said as she continued to play with herself. “Suck his fingers like you suck your husband’s cock,” 

 

Jon raised an eyebrow at Cersei when she said this. He did not know that Taena was married, perhaps that’s what Cersei’s plan was. To send her back to her husband with her cunt full of another man’s seed. 

 

He glanced at Cersei, she had now taken off her dress completely as she put one leg on the table, her cunt making all loud wet noises as her fingers worked in and out. 

 

Instead of going to her, he roughly pulled Taena forward so her she was on the edge of the table. Then he took his cock, and teased Taena with it. Sliding it up and down her wet folds before he slowly pushed inside. Taena was warm and tight and her cunt seemed to pull him into her until he was completely buried in her, and then he began to thrust. 

 

Jon started slowly at first, as he got adjusted to the position and the table but he soon found his rhythm. The wooden table began to creak beneath their weight as Jon began to plow Taena. The Myrish woman began to moan and whimper beneath him as she took his cock over and over again

 

“Oh gods he’s so deep,” Taena moaned as he thrust into her. He could feel his balls begin to boil and so he slowed down, changing the pace slightly now going slowly and moving his hips from side to side, exploring all of her cunt. He bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently biting and sucking before changing to the other. 

 

“Choke her, the bitch loves a choke before she cums,” Cersei murmured and Jon followed her instructions, his hands went around Taena’s neck and he squeezed before he picked up the pace again. Then he felt Taena’s cunt tighten and quiver around him and Jon was forced to bite his lip to resit the urge to fill her. 

 

Then he took a look at Cersei, her mouth was agape and her cheeks was flushed. Perhaps he should choke Cersei as well, it seemed that was what she would like. 

 

He saw Cersei bite her lip in frustration as he gave Taena another slow thrust.

 

“I’m going to cum soon, your grace,” Jon said as he continued his slow pace, savouring the feeling of Taena’s warm tight cunt. “Where should I spill my seed. In her cunt? Should I breed her with my Northern bastard seed? Or should I paint her face and her beautiful tits,”

 

He noticed Cersei didn’t answer as she stared at his cock. Jon slowly pulled out until only the tip was in and then he thrust into Taena, hard.

 

“Fucking give it to me then,” Cersei said as she quickly stood up. Jon did not waste anytime. He quickly pulled out of Taena and then crossed over to Cersei. 

 

“Hands and knees,” Jon ordered and Cersei eagerly complied. He adjusted the crown on her head as Cersei got onto her knees on the carpeted floor and Jon assumed the position behind her. Her cunt lips were spread and glistening and Jon quickly slid inside of her depths.

 

“Oh fuck bastard,” Cersei moaned as he slid into her. “Fill me,”

 

Jon wasted no time as he followed her instructions. He began to quickly thrust, Taena’s cunt had already brought him close to the edge and so it only took him two thrusts before he was tumbling over the edge. He grabbed hold of Cersei’s breast as her cunt milked him for his seed, he gave her drop after drop before he stilled.

 

“Good boy,” Cersei murmured as he rolled off her. Jon sat back on his legs as Cersei rolled onto her back. He could see her seed slowly starting to leak from her cunt. Jon smiled at the evidence of his conquest, it was a sight that never grew old. 

 

“Throw me a pillow,” she ordered and Jon complied and then Cersei snapped her fingers before pointing at Taena. “Clean me bitch,” 

 

Taena made a face and Cersei fixed with an icy glare. “I’m not going to ask again,” and then Taena wordlessly fell to her knees and began to clean the Royal cunt. Jon poured himself some wine as he watched the spectacle. Cersei came once more on Taena’s tongue and then they did something that surprised him

 

Taena slowly slid up Cersei’s body until she was above her head and then she opened her mouth and Jon watched as his seed slowly trickled out of her mouth and into Cersei’s. 

 

“He taste delicious,” Cersei said as she swallowed his load and Jon’s cock was hard once again. He absentmindedly began to stroke himself as he watched the two women slowly kiss each other. Taena’s olive skin glistened with sweat as her hands roamed up and down Cersei’s body. Jon quickly realised that Taena must have warmed Cersei’s bed at times and so she already knew what the Queen liked.

 

“Now I understand why you keep him around,” Taena said after Cersei broke the kiss. Cersei smirked before she rose to her feet, grabbing Taena by the hand and him by the cock. Then she guided them both through the door and into her adjoining bedroom.

 

“On the bed Jon. Taena, suck his cock but don’t let him cum. Slobber all over it so it's nice and wet for us,,” Cersei ordered as she headed off towards the side. Jon followed his Queen’s instructions and lay on his back in the bed. He knew what Cersei meant, a wet cock meant that he would have her arse later. Taena eagerly got between his legs and took his cock into her mouth, giving him a wink as she did so.

 

Taena bobbed slowly on his cock as she dragged her breasts up and down his body, Jon put one hand in her black hair to guide her as he watched Cersei return. 

 

In her hand, she carried a strange device. It was what appeared to be a false cock, complete with its own harness. He gave her a curious glance but she did not answer him. Instead she came over to his side of the bed and gave him a quick kiss. 

 

“I told you that I would find a woman to help us,” Cersei said and Jon nodded before he tried to reach for her breast but Cersei pushed him away. “Taena dear,” she sang in a soft voice. Taena looked up at Cersei and her contraption curiously before her eyes widened.

 

“You mean?” Taena asked and Cersei nodded

 

“Yes. Jon and I will be needing your services from now on. Your main job will to clean my cunt of his seed but Jon will also need all three of your little fuckholes. When I call for you, I expect you to be ready, mouth cunt and arse, Is that understood?” Cersei asked in a tone that made it clear she would not take no for an answer. Taena only nodded and Cersei smiled. 

 

“Well Jon has already had your mouth and your cunt which leaves your arse,” Cersei said and Jon’s cock twitched in excitement. Taena had an arse that was even larger than Cersei’s. 

 

“But your grace, what are you going to do with that?” Taena asked as she eyed the false cock

 

“I’m going to fuck you with it of course,” Cersei said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ll have your arse whilst I am in your cunt. We are going to share you and don’t give me that look. You’ve had a man in your arse before,” 

 

Taena did not refute this, instead she only took his cock back into her mouth, sucking it, as if it was providing her with comfort.

 

“Good little slut,” Cersei said as she stood up. She turned and Jon quickly realised that she wanted him to fix the harness in place and so he did, and then he gave her arse a slap.

 

“Careful bastard, or I’ll fuck you with this,” Cersei said with eyes full of mischief. Jon held her gaze before smirking, finally beginning to understand what Cersei was doing.

 

“So how are we going to do this?” he asked as he pushed Taena off him.

 

“Taena can ride me, while you take her from behind,” Cersei said, she had clearly thought this out long in advance. Cersei lay on her back in the middle of the large bed with her fake cock jutting up towards the ceiling. Taena slowly mounted her and then leaned forward, pressing her breasts against Cersei’s. 

 

Jon took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Olive skin on top of white, contrasting beautifully. Then he saw Cersei pull Taena’s cheeks apart, showing how her thick lips clung to her cock. Jon eyed her puckered hole which was winking at him invitingly.

 

“Hurry up bastard,” Cersei ordered and Jon stepped forward. He lined himself up with Taena and then slowly pushed forward. Her arse was impossibly tight and Jon had to stop after a moment

 

“More,” Taena gasped and Jon raised an eyebrow in surprise before he continued forward. He had fucked both Cersei and Catelyn’s arses and for both ladies, he had to take his time whilst pushing in. 

 

Taena on the other hand seemed to relish the challenge. She kept demanding more and more until Jon was fully buried inside of her. Her arse had swallowed his cock whole and Jon’s hand’s wandered to her ample hips.

 

“Gods I am so fucking full. So full,” Taena gasped. Jon saw Cersei cup her face as she gently kissed her and then he felt Cersei begin to move her hips. It was difficult for them to find a rhythm, Cersei for all her talents, was useless with a cock attached to her hips.

 

“No, that’s not working,” Taena said after a moment. “Lie still your grace, let him fuck me,” 

 

Jon only shrugged and began to thrust, slowly at first as he got used to the strange feeling. Taena’s arse was unbelievably tight and he spanked it as he built up in rhythm

 

“That’s it, spank her,” Cersei ordered as Taena began to moan. Cersei spanked her left cheek and Jon the right and soon, her olive cheeks were glowing. 

 

“Oh god, oh god oh god,” Taena moaned as Jon began to fuck her ass, he was almost going at full speed now and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled his ears. Taena stopped speaking the common tongue and instead began to moan in her own tongue, the sound spurring Jon even further. 

 

“That’s it bastard, take the Myrish bitch, fuck her married arse. Fuck her so well that she can’t walk tomorrow, fuck her so hard that the only man she ever wants again is you,” Cersei ordered. Taena screamed out as her orgasm passed over and then she slumped forward ontop of Cersei

 

Jon began to grunt as he felt his own orgasm approaching

 

“Fill her bastard, fill her and send her home to her husband with seed dripping out of her gaping arse,” Cersei ordered as she looked up at him. Jon bit his lip and then he lost it. He spilled himself in her arse before rolling off her and onto the bed, completely spent. 

 

Cersei pushed Taena off her who then rolled onto his left hand side with Cersei on his right, they both settled on his chest rubbing their breasts on his side. 

 

“That was wonderful,” Taena murmured, her words thick with her accent. 

 

“Has he ruined you for other men?” Cersei asked in a light voice as Jon caught his breath. 

 

“Perhaps,” Taena admitted as Cersei slowly began to stroke his flaccid cock

 

“Anymore for me?” Cersei asked as she pouted at him and Jon sighed. 

 

“Perhaps, in a minute,” he said.

 

“Take your time bastard, the night is young,” Cersei said as she gently bit his nipple. “Sleep a little,” 

 

Jon only nodded as his tiredness overtook him. He slowly drifted off to sleep, with two warm beautiful women pressed tightly against him

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have one more chapter of this in me. A finale of sorts. Then I might do some Jon/Cersei in a more modern setting, which opens up different possibilities and characters....
> 
> Happy holidays :)


End file.
